


Twins OF Olympues

by ElioAzia



Category: Heros of Olympus, Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Again, Help, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I may need some help, I'm Bad At Summaries, Re-writing, Wow this escalated more then I thought, give this child feedback, it's worth reading I swaer, second try, with there great writers, yeah good luck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-05-16 02:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19309141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElioAzia/pseuds/ElioAzia
Summary: *running well-dodging weapons being thrown at* "I SAID I WAS SORRY!!"*the twins ignoring my pleas* "YOU FORGOT US!?"*doges A knife* "ok you must be wondering WTF you just read ok the two over there are the main plot of the story they where once normal twelve-year-old before one summer their Mom took them to New Yorck for a summer trip, yeah that didn't go well" *dodges a slug hammer the size of thors hammer* "where the fu-" *doges an ax* "if this poor excuse for a summery got your interest then read PLEASE so they won't kill me"





	1. The Horn And The Eye

Twins Of Olympus

##  **The horn and the eye**

**Chapter 1**

As I thought I was going to die I braced myself, but instead, I was pushed aside. What I saw next would haunt me for the rest of my life the python wrapped itself around Mom’s body “MOM!!!” I yelled

May 28 20XX 7:30AM

“Lance, Lance!”  I yelled will slamming my fist against the bathroom door “levanta damme!” Lance said “uhhg, dude it’s the last day of school. Why are putting makeup when it’s just a day” I shout back “that’s enough you two” said a voice from behind me,  I turned around to see Mom “Mom can you please tell Lance that there is no point in having make up for the last day of school”.

 Just then the door swung open revealing a tan-skinned, dark Caramel hair and ocean blue eyes with hints of sea green around the pupils twelve year old, “first of all Lana, I’m not even adding my usual amount and second if your going to leave ya better look good doing it” he finished shutting the door. 

“can you at least give me a brush and my toothbrush” I asked the door then opens with the items thrown out, luckily I caught them, rolling my eyes and I head down stars “Mom, I need a cup and some toothpaste” I shouted “grab some from the downstairs bathroom and I’ll set a cup of water out for you” she said as I went to the bathroom passing by a window I noticed the gray clouds forming and I know to bring an umbrella.

*****

Lance and I sat together eating breakfast “remember, we have a plane ride scheduled for 4:30” Mom said as she took a seat in front of us she looked exactly like me and Lance but with gold like eyes “so Mom, gonna tell us why we’re going to new york so suddenly” Lance asked as we finished up our food “I tooled you already there is some business I  need to take care of there." 

Curious I ask "like what” once again she adverts her eyes “nothing you need to worry about” she responded, getting up and walking away “why did you ask” Lance said “I just want to know why she booked a plane ticket at the last minute before summer, when we already had plans” I tell him “come on sis, it’s not like we’re going somewhere mysterious it’s  new york we’ve gone there before” he says will taking both our plates to the sink as I grab our phones. 

“No, we went to new york ones, that place was jersey” we both shudder at the memory of jersey “and that trip was a disaster in its own right” he said as I hand him his phone, as we head to the door “Mom where leaving” I shout out I then here thundering footsteps from up stars “wait you two” she said as she comes closer “Mom, are you okay? your acting weirder than usual." 

Lance said, "yes, I’m alright Lancy I just came to ask do you two still have you sea charms?” I take mine out from under my collar so does Lance, to show her are sea green, water droplet shaped gems held in place with a silver band and chain it was a gift she had made before we were born “yes Mom, we have them” Lance said “good just be back before 4 and don’t-” she was about to continue, but we cut her off “don’t talk to strangers, don’t pick up weird thing,  you find on the street and ignore all odd sounds” we say in unison after being told this hundred of hundreds of times. 

We each hugged her and left out the door we raced to the bus stop just as the bus parked, as we got on there were surprisingly a lot more kids then I thought, taking a front-row seat the bus started rolling “Man I miss Henry” Lance said well looking out the window “don’t forget Rex and Shay” I add mentioning are old friends who were of on there yearly summer camping trip.

 We’ve known each other for years thanks to being neighbors, “but it can’t be helped, they do this every year” I tell him “but do they have to do this every year, can’t they just stay for one summer” he whined “but hey look at the good news we can visit them on our trip there in…dammit, where was it again” I try thinking of were that camp Shay told me was “Long Island, New York.” Lance suddenly shouts out “yup, that’s the one, we could go there a be like a surprise visit” I suggested “that’s a great idea but we need to do it like in an awesome way” he said starting to think up of a good prank “we could sneak into the camp, and get into there cabin and blame!?surprise” I said as we started thinking up ideas to prank Shay, Henry, and Rex.

******

Booooooooorrrrrrrrriiiiiinnnnnnnnnngggggggg that is what my whole day has been, not only are my friends not here but this stupid storm has been going on the whole time. The weather report said it’ll be a thunderstorm for the next few days “come on, Lana cheer up a bit just because the wethers down doesn’t mean you have to” said the most Annoying and irritating voice in the history of man “I’m not in the mood Adom” I responded “oh come on don’t be like that we’re old friends aren’t-” “no we’re not” I snap at him. 

For this entire year he’s been a pain in my neck, “yo, what’s up guys” I turn to see my brother standing there, “nothing much, we’re just having a little chat” the annoyance said “sweet, if it ain’t important then I need a word with you sis” he said I got up as both of us heading out the door parts of it being the last day, teachers don’t care“thank god, you got me out of there” I tell him as we lean against the large windows near the stars. 

“The dudes been bugging you since the start of the year, thought I could help one last time” “you make it sound like we’re not coming back” I tell him “dude, did this one year of peace erase your memory of how many schools we’ve gone to” he says trying to hold in his laughter “but most of them we’re your fault.” I tell him chucking a bit “oh really? then who’s idea was it to set the pool on fire?” he asked “hey!, we both watched the sharknado marathon it was your idea two” I tell him well trying and failing at not laughing, “yes, we did have the same idea but who followed through with it” he tells me “oh, so we’re going there, ok who in their right mind would let open the animals out of there cages?” we stopped laughing for a sec before bursting into a fit of giggles. 

“I thought they looked lonely, and I could have sworn someone told me to,” he said well on the floor “who brother? the horses” I say sarcastically as I sit on the floor “maybe, but we have to agree the train incident was both are doing” I nodded in agreement that was both our faults. As we sit in a peaceful silence listening to the ongoing sound of the rain, which Lucky was going down.

*****

“Why in Hades name are we doing here” said a girl “for the hundredth time I sense an odd presence here” said another one which sounded older much older “well I don’t smell I single thing, let’s face it you’re just making things up after-” the speaker was cut off after they reached the stars and spotted us “hi” Lance said “we heard you were looking for something?” I said as Lance and I both got up.

 “yes we’re looking for some-…” the girl with brown curly hair and brown skin stopped talking and…sniffed? the air so did the other two woman “what, are you two?” one of the women said which made me and I bet Lance as well feel uncomfortable he grabbed my hand as we both started backing away. Because something was telling me to run like hell from these women, “your sent-sniff- it seems like death-sniff- but it’s just like him” all the women say the last part together as they start chasing us down the hallway. 

“More, there are more of them” one shouts “kill them, don’t let them meet, don’t let them grow into their power they’ll ruin our plans.” Shouted another as we ran through the hallway till we saw the upstarts back door pushing them open we quickly closed them well sealing them with a nearby chair, outside was still a little rainy as we ran down the stairs and into the gym closing the door behind us as well we ran to the gym stares which where pushed back for practice. 

“Why….ar…are…th..they….chas…chasing us!” I ask out of breath “ho…how…t.. the….hell… should…I…I…know” he responded just then his phone rang “hello? Mom!” he said I signal for him not to tell her{hi honey, I know school don’t close for another hour but the storm cost are plane ride to be pushed up a bit, so I’m coming to get you two} she said on speaker phone “o-okay Mom see you soon” Lance said as he hung up the phone “we need a plan” he said “a plan, like what the car ride here is only ten minutes.”

 I tell him as he got out of the stars and started picking the lock to the sports equipment, “yeah, but do you know what could happen in ten minutes” he tells me as he gets the door unlocked and grabs two baseball bats, handing me one as well as a football helmet “do you even know what they want? what if this is all just a prank and we were the ones taking it too seriously.” 

I try to tell him because harming another person because of a prank would not be a good story to tell Mom, “Lana stop pertaining you didn’t feel it too” he said looking at me through the football helmet “throws women, they didn’t feel right they each felt really old but also very dangerous, I’m not taking any chances” the look on his face said it all he felt it to, of how every fiber of our being told us to run.

 “Well, well, well, aren’t you a clever one” said the voice from before, we turned to see she used the back freaking window to get in followed by the other two older women “w-who are you?what do you want” I ask them in which they laugh casing me to shudder “oh how wonderful, first are sister finally reformed and know we get to kill that brats siblings” said the older women who were in a full body cover from head to toe but left her old face reviled which shined red eyes.

 “But would they like so snacks first, there only fifty percent off for a short period,” asked the other older woman who just like the other was also fully covered except for the face which also shined red… wait snacks?! “Stheno for the hundredth Time, stop offering people you’re snacks,” said the first woman.  Wait did she say Stheno that name “no way, Stheno as in sister of Medusa and Euryale” I said because there was no way anyone could be named that in this day and age “well aren’t you a clever one, most of your kind don’t usually connect the dots this fast” said who I think is Euryale then suddenly as if a fog cleared up I could see clearly. 

The so-called Stheno and Euryale had removed their hoods to reveal coral snake and green vipers “oh my..” started Lance but was stopped when a freaking fireball was thrown at us, I jumped to the left knowing Lance did the opposite “that’s enough talking time to die half-trash” said the curly haired girl who also transformed she now had completely white skin, flaming hair, fangs and one bronze leg and one donkey leg, and red eyes “she’s an Empousa.”

 Said Lance as we both got up and ran towards the boys bathroom but just before we met it Euryale raced towards us her hand just about grabbed Lance before I smashed my bat across her face, as we ran into the room and locking it “holy…what was that who were they” I freaked “well it looked to be three of Greek mythologies creatures have come to life and are somehow after us, why? you must ask I have no clue.” 

Lance said as he started unscrewing the bolts from the air vents “what are you doing” I ask him as he got the vent open as he throws the vent lead on old clothes, the door bagging got louder and harder “getting us out of here, now come on” he said as he lifts himself up into the vents I look to see the door one last time before claiming up the steps and lifting up to the vents. 

Just like in the movies as I got my legs in the door burst open “you, Clever little brats” I heard Euryale say as Lance and I both crawled around the vents you see the entire vent system is connected together “where are we going?” I asked “well we are dealing with Ancient Greek monsters here sis” he said taking a left “yes, I noticed is there a point to that sentence,” I asked as we took a right “yes, sis there is remember what Euryale said about Medusa.” 

Oh ooh “she said she finally reformed” Lance hummed in agreeance as we took another right, “ yes that means that monster can be destroyed, but for a shot while all we have to do is find a way to kill them” he said as we finally made it to another exit “this leads to the kitchen” I snap my fingers “that’s it, we could find something to use as a weapon” I suggest “no, remember what the Greeks and Romans used for battle.” 

Ok, think, just think “umm…it was for Greeks Celestial Bronze and the Romans…Stygian iron?” I tell him in which he makes wrong answer noise “wrong, the Romans used imperial gold only Hades kid could use that iron, or death related gods and goddesses” he said as we jump out the vents “sadly we don’t have either of those, so this is the next big thing” he said pointed around the kitchen “what know” I asked but just before he could answer my phone rang “hello?” {hey Lana just came to say that I’ll be there in a minute} Mom said as she hung up.

 “Ok Moms going to be here any minute we need a distraction” I tell him he thinks for a while before looking around the place “well then, I  guess this is goodbye” he said as he walked towards a spot in the kitchen, confused I followed him till I noticed the fire alarm and emergency sprinkler system, “oh, okay but Henry and Shay and Rex aren’t going to be happy” I tell him as he grabbed the fire alarm and me the sprinkler.

 “Yes, they are especially when they tried so hard in keeping us here” as we pushed to buttons together causing the loud alarms and sprinklers to go of all over “Mom is going to kill us” I said as we ran out the school doors to the still cloudy sky “why would I kill you?” we turned to see Mom standing right behind us as a troop of screaming and shouting students and teachers come out of the school “Mom, this may look bad but we have a totally good reason for this”  I say as Lance and I both lead her to the car as we all get inside she starts up the engine “you better have a good exploration on the way to the airport” she says as we leave the school. 

Looking back I saw them, it looked as if they were staring right at us my best guess is they were.

*******

As we tried to explain to Mom what had happened Leaving out all the Greek parts the story was about three strange women who got into the school and were being suspicious so we followed them as we observed them more we realized they were there to do something bad so without alerting them we pulled the fire and sprinkler alarmed to chase them out. 

All she said after that was to be more careful and tell an adult next time, as she called the school to tell them without telling who pulled the alarm.  Right now where are in New York City in a rental car we took a small break walking  around Central Park it was around 5:55, so people where getting off work soon “oh sorry about that” I say to the lady I bumped into casing her to drop her stuff “oh don’t worry it was my mistake” she replied as I helped pick up her supplies “is this a jar filled with only blue candy” said Lance who was looking into the jar of only blue candy. 

“Yes it is a thing my son and I have been doing for a long time” she said as we finished gathering all her things, “that sounds just like how Mom always makes blue and white sweets for us” I said which seemed to surprise her “is that so how lovely, where is your mother” she asked “she’s by the car waiting for us, we’re on a trip here in New York for the summer.”

 When I told her that her face went a bit dark as if she was sad but it was only for a second she smiled again ruffling both me and Lance’s hair “ I never really got your names” I look at her “Lana, Lana McClane” I tell her “I’m Lance her twin and here is your jar” as he was trying to hand it back but she shacks here head “keep them, I bet you’ll get hungry on your trip” as she said this are Mom called us over then the lady also started walking away.

 “Wait, miss, what’s your name?” I asked she turned around and with a soft smile said “it’s Sally Jackson” Sally, why did it seem like you knew everything about us. I ask myself this as Lance and I walked back to the car it started pouring halfway there so we ran getting in, we drove in silence just as we were nearing a clearing which allowed us to see the ocean I then started hearing a loud thumping noise. 

“Lance, Lance,” I said shaking him to wake up w-what…what?” he said in a drowsy state “do you hear that,” I ask him confused he listens just as a new sound enters a more hissing sound, next to the thumping, seeming to straighten up he rolled down the window. “Lance what are you doing? it’s raining out there” Mom said as she looked at up throw the rearview mirror “I’m just checking something out,” he says just as a loud raw was heard from right behind us  Lance got back in quickly well closing the window shut “what did you see?” I asked him “not much because of the rain but I was able to make out some detail, one has a huge human body but I do don’t see the head and the other had a long neck I think we’re dealing with a serpent.”

 He says wiping of some water from his face “do we tell her” I ask “I already know” Mom said which freaked us out “umm..well then, Mom I think we need a discussion about what really happened in the school” I tell her just then a sudden thunderbolt struck down next to the car casing Mom to swerve around just then the hissing and thumping picked up the pace “what was that!” Lance yelled “lightning, it was lightning,” I tell him as Mom starts driving at high speeds just as we pass a strawberry field billboard.

 “Can’t you go a bit faster Mom!!” shouted Lance as he looked out the window the rain once again slowing down, as if it’s taking a break “they’re gaining on us” he continued as we swirled more and more almost getting hit by the bolts of lightning, “Mom where are we-” I was cut off when the car was flipped over, thank god, for seat belts cause we tumbled and rolled around till we landed somewhere. 

“I-is everyone alive,” Lance asked as he was upside down I unclicked my seatbelt and quickly crawled out when I got to my feet was when I realized that my ankle was twisted Lance followed behind “you ok?” I ask him  “yeah, just some bruises and scratches” “Mom!” we shouted together as we helped reach her out of the car which was in a ditch “are yo-you alright?” asked Lance as we helped her to her feet “run!” is all she said before we started sprinting up the hillside which was very hard thanks to the waist-high grass and broken ankle. 

As we made it to the top of the hill, there was a roar we turned to see, thanks to the lack of rain and some moonlight what was chasing us this whole time and it wasn’t anything I imagined, “holy hell” I said “son of a-” stated Lance but was stopped when the Minotaur charged straight at us “doge!” Mom yelled as we jumped out of the way, the thing went straight through the tree, I looked around for the other creature, till I noticed it was on the other side standing there it’s Amber eyes glowing straight at me, it was the Python. Oh my god “Lance!” I yelled  at him as he dodges the Minotaur “yeah!” he yells back “you good!” I yell back as he somehow jumped on top of the monsters back, “yes…get…Mom” he yells as the Minotaur for some reason got triggered and started smashing everything, trying to get Lance of his back.

 I wonder what caused that, I race towards Mom who was on the ground I turned her over to see she was ok just a cut on her forehead just then I heard an odd sound like a dying raccoon, I look around  to see Lance had stabbed the Minotaur with its own horn “oh man, that is brutal dude how did you do that” I yell as got off the ground and walked a bit closer. “I…have…no…idea…god…that felt awful…like I knew I was going to die, but something told me I had to fight” he tells me as the Minotaur turns to black ash-like dust “I was freaking out when I first jumped on the guys back, and when he went all hulk buster on me, oh boy I almost le- LANA LOOK OUT?!?!!” he yells I turned around to see the Python slithering head heading start towards me as I thought I was going to die I braced myself, but instead I was pushed aside.

 What I saw next would haunt me for the rest of my life the python wrapped itself around Mom’s body “MOM!!!” I yelled as Lance grabbed me and pushed us back as t-t-the…i-it…ate her it was ripping….h-her apart, I knew that I couldn’t be frozen for too long, I looked around the place seeing some vines near my feet grabbing the vines and some nearby branches “L-Lance please, listen don’t look, brother” I said as I moved his head away from the bloody scene. 

“I need your help to make a slingshot with these vines and branches, Lance I need you to be strong just for a little bit longer,” I said between sobs and the cracks in my voice Lance seemed to finally get the point snapped out of it and grabs a branch. We quickly start building the slingshot well having to listen to the sounds of the python eating. 

Thankfully the rain started falling again blocking some of the sounds “there I think the fourth ones strength and it” I said “but what do we use for a bow?” he asked worryingly “the horn, will use the horn” I tell him as I grab the horn we push it back “you’re the better shooter, Lance, you take the shot” I tell him “ok, but can you please do it with me, my hands I don’t think I can do this alone” he says with shaking hands I nod as we both pull the horn the four vines holding it and the branches together. We aimed just as the python took notice it rose it’s slithery neck and charged towards us we got ready as it charged, we aimed at what looked like where the heart should be and we fired.

******

We fired at it right at its chest the python let out a harsh scream of pain or anger I don’t care which as long as it suffered. 

“We did it, we-sniff- we won”  Lance said as he slowly got up and started walking towards Moms body I grabbed to stop him but was stopped by the sound of sticks snapping, adrenaline on and my senses on high alert more than ever Lance and I turn to see eight people standing a few feet “HELP!” I hard Lance yelled as he tried to run toward the people but fell over, do some pain but he didn’t give up “help, please.” 

he sobbed now that the danger had passed finally allowed to act out his emotions, feeling numb I start walking toward Mom I-I-I just want to be with her “please-sniff-please help are M-M-Mom she’s, she’s hart please” I hear him ple which followed lowed gaps and shouts of horror, but all I want to do is be with my mama “mama? mama please, mama wake up” I say as tears roll down my face but before I could get any closer someone grabbed me from behind “No! No! LET ME GO, I WANT MY MAMA!! LET ME GOT TO HER SHE’S HART LET ME GO!!” I yell and scream, punching and kicking the person holding me but it’s no use they’re too strong “MAMA!” I yell as I reach out for her, that’s when a hand covers my eye “please, let me see my mama please” I beg them “I can't” said a male voice “I’m so sorry, we couldn’t come faster I’m so sorry” he says as he carries me away.

 In the end, I cry I sob and hug the person holding me “mama come back” I softly say as I grow tired from the pain, shock, and heartache and drift into the darkness.

********

“She’s asleep” I tell them as I carry the girl properly “yeah so is he” said Percy “I can’t believe those two had to go throw that, I know many demigods have gone through fights with monsters to get here but guys that was a python” said Annabeth as she held two objects in her hands “don’t forget there Mom, they had to see her die right in front of them” said Leo “hey Annabeth what you got in your hands?” asked Piper trying to Change the sad subject “a Minotaurs horn and the python’s eye.”

 She said downcast “wait, your telling me these two fight two legendary monster” said Carissa surprised “it seemed so” is all Annabeth said as we walked towards camp, as we entered the camp past the huge dragon perfecting the Golden Fleece waiting for us where Nico de Angelo and my sister Thalia and Chiron the centaur and camp trainer. 

“What happened,” he asked “it’s a long story, but let’s get these two in the medical cabin first they’ve been through a lot,” Percy said he nodded in understanding and allowed us to walk by “what the…” said Nico “what wrong?” Annabeth asked he had a far off look on his face “you don’t see it, but there’s a ghost floating around those two” he responded pointing to the two sleeping kids in Percy and I’s arms. He looked confused “why do you seem confused Nico,” I asked as he got closer to the sleeping kids “because the why this ghost is glowing it’s just like, how my sister did when I summoned her.” 

Just as he said that a ghost of a lady around 5’4 who had brown hair and tan skin and eyes like gold she looked like the older version of the girl in my arms, she was in some kind of white robes crying “I’m so sorry…so sorry…” she kept repeating “ma'am” Percy said as he walked closer to her she pulled her hand out of her hands “we’ll protect them no matter what” without even looking I knew all of us agreed on that, the woman ghost with a soft smile said “thank you Perceuse, thank you.” 

Which surprised us all, how did she know his name but before we could ask she appeared right in front of me “oh Lana” she said looking down at the girl, Lana “my sweet daughter, I’m so sorry but please don’t blame yourself, I will always love you” she said as she disappeared and reappeared in front of Percy “Lance my little sharpshooter, you’re going to have to get through this, I know you can” she disappeared again but this time besides Nico “please keep them safe, sadly just like you and me death will follow them.” 

 With this she disappeared completely “wait what do you mean” said Nico who looked around in a frantic attempt to find the woman but she was gone, forever “Nico calm down” said Annabeth “no, you heard what she said ‘like you and me death follows’ that must mean” “that you guys maybe related?” said Piper “yes” he said “then let’s discuss this after we get them to Will” Chiron said agreeing to that we all walked down the hill as we made it to the medical cabin. 

Will was waiting “what happened?” he asked as we lead the two down on the beds “these two dusted two of history’s greatest Monsters, all by themselves it was-” Leo started but was stopped by Piper “that can wait, can you just help them” she asked Will nodded and got to work we all left to give him some peace.

 Just as we got outside it started raining again, it was much harder than before “it’s starting again” said Leo “Zeus wasn’t this anger when his bolt was stolen, what’s going on up there” said Annabeth “it’s been going on all day maybe when Mr.D comes back will hear what happened” suggested Piper “I just hope this doesn’t end badly” said Percy “like what?” said Leo as Percy held out his hand and controlled the water to form human side tunnels that lead to our cabins “like the end of the world, I’ll stay back for Will, you guys should get some sleep” as each one left through the water tunnel I stayed behind “you staying Jason” he asked I nodded and pulled up a set as Percy holds the water tunnel till everyone left afterward we just sat and waited.


	2. The Spear And The Bow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *hiding from the Twins* "ok I'm back so... here's the second chapter there will be a third tomorrow or in a few hours so bye"

Twins Of Olympus

**The Spear and The Bow**

**Chapter 2**

  
**Last chapter:** _“Zeus wasn’t this anger when his bolt was stolen, what’s going on up there,” said Annabeth “it’s been going on all day maybe when Mr.D comes back will hear what happened” suggested Piper_

“Run!” I heard my Mom yell as I hear a hissing sound, I stop, knowing what’s about to happen “no, Mom!” I yell out as turn to her but it was too late the python was already eating her. “MOM!!” I yell out as I jump up my hand reaching out from the bed “aagk” I arch in pain from my ribs, wait bed? no, I was in a car with Mom and Lana, how did I-, just then a flood gate of memories come swimming into my head. 

the event at school the car ride t-t-the car crash “no, no no god no, please it was just a dream, let it be a dream” I mumble out ignoring the sound of a door opening, “hey kid, it’s okay” said a male “no..no it’s not my….Mom’s gone… How is it okay” I tell him, wait who is this guy and where’s Lana “ Lana!, where’s my sister” I demanded. 

“She’s right next to you” he said as he got up and walked away I turned to see Lana on another bed sleeping there, I get off the bed, almost falling when my feet hit the floor, but luckily I gained my balance  “ Lana wakes up, hey wake up” I call to her well gently shaking her “five…five more minutes” she whines out then suddenly sits up straight “Mom!” She shouts “sis she’s…she’s gone,” I tell her “no, that was just a dream we, w-w-we were on our summer vacation it was all a-a DREAM!.” 

She shouted as fresh tears rolled down her face, I hugged her close as we cried together for our dead mother.

********

It took thirty minutes for us to fully calm down in that time the guy from before Will gave us a drink and some crackers. “Where are we?” I ask him as Lana sips her drink, which she says taste like the cherry slushy she loves so much but I doubt it, because mine tasted like Sprite and the crackers too tasted like Mom’s blueberry muffins, strangely after eating my ribs stopped hurting “someone else will tell you what this place is, but for now your in the medical cabin of are camp” he says, just then the cabin door opened. 

Who came in were three people, two teen men and a guy in a wheelchair, “oh good, your up it’s nice to meet you..” he posed “Lance McClain and this is my twin sister Lana, where are we exactly?” I ask him as the two teens pull up a set next to Will.

 “Let’s see, first those two over there are the ones who brought you here, his name is Percy the other Jason” said the wheelchair guy as he pointed them out nervous I looked to them “well thanks then-” I try to tell them but the blond, Jason just shocked his head “we didn’t do anything worth mentioning.” 

The Raven haired, Percy nodded in agreement “if I can ask, are you named after the demigod Perseus” Lana asked “yes, I am my Mom named me after him, because he was the only other one with a happy ending in the Greek stories” he explained, I chuckle from that “what?” He asked, “nothing, just that it sounds like the water down version, of what our Mom did for our names.” 

I tell him “how so?” he asked “are name is actually an acronym of all are legal names first letters combined” Lana expenses “so what are they?” Jason asked, but was interrupted when the door was almost flung opened, on the other side stood “Henry?!” Lana and I said together as he and Shay and Rex!? ran towards us, giving us a heartfelt hug. 

“Are you ok? Did you eat any of the things Will gave you? do you feel alright, does it hurt anywhere?” Henry and Shay kept asking as they entered Mother hen mode “guys, guys stop we’re ok, yes we ate the snack he gave us” Lana tells them as she gently pulls Shay of her. 

“What I want to know is, how are you three here?” she asks “what are you talking about? this the camp we go to every year” Shay said confused “but Mom was driving us here the entire time, why would she think a camp could keep us safe from…from…them” Lana pondered “ok how should we say this” Henry said, “say what?” Lana and I said together …. they didn’t say a thing only looking at us, as they both backed away till they were next to Rex.

 “Guys?” I asked we sat in silence for a short time till Henry couldn’t take the tension any longer “it’s real!” well that’s not what I expected “wha-” Lana started but was stopped when Rex held out his hand in it was a seed “we know you have a green thumb, and all but-” I was stopped when the seed in his hand started to grow till a little tree was in his hand which bore two red apples.

********

“AAAAH” screamed Lana and I as we jumped back in shock, we could have fallen off the bed had Will not been behind us, “how, just how” I ask as I got closer to the small tree, Lana picked an apple out and bit it “hmm…holy crow it’s real” she says between bits “Rex, how did you do that?” I ask him he takes the small tree and hands it to Shay “it’s all real, all those stores and myths you guys read about, it’s all real gods, demigods the whole shebang.” 

He says in a flat tone as if he didn’t just shatter our whole world “so you’re telling us, that Titans, Giants, and other Greek monsters are real” Lana asks “yes, yes and yes” Rex said “then, for you to grow a literal tree in seconds makes you guys..” I pose as he nodded “are Mom is Demeter” he says “goddess of the harvest” I mumbled out “and Will is the son of Apollo” he continued “God of the sun” Lana said as we look at the blonde teen “yeah, but it’s not a big deal” he says scratching his neck as if being the son of the freaking sun god is nothing “and Percy is the son of Poseidon.” 

Said Henry knowing that was my favorite freaking god “what!” I yell out looking at the Raven teen “man that’s so cool, can you breathe underwater? can you talk to fish? how about horses, can you turn into a horse? Oh my gosh can you control water” I ask him as I try to get out of bed but was stopped when Lana held my shirt “sorry, Poseidon is his favorite” she says “really that’s great, and yes to all of those Lance expect for the horse changing part, but I got a somewhat cousin who can” he says “and Jason here is son of Zeus.”

 He added which caused us to flinch “ooooh” we said which surprised the three teens and the wheelchair guy “well most people think being the son of the king of gods is cool” Jason said jokingly “most people don’t read the original version of what happened to most of Zeus’s kids” Lana said.

 “Yeah, her wrath is something I never want to see” I add in “wait, are you talking about Ha-” started Percy but we shouted over him “don’t say the wrathful one’s name!”  Lana shouts out “are you afraid of her, why?” Said Percy, we looked at him as if he just said the stupidest thing on earth “hello, did you not read about what she did to Dionysus and his foster parents or Hercules.” 

Said Lana “sis, it’s Heracles, that’s the one the Romans gave him remember” I corrected her for fun “yes, thank you, Lance, she drove people into madness, she’s crazy” I knew that wasn’t a good idea when lightning suddenly struck “I don’t think to call the God of lightning’s wife the C word is a good idea sis” I tell her “yeah, good point” she said back “are they always like this?” asked Percy to Shay, Rex and Henry “yes, yes they are” answered, Rex. 

“They’ll talk your ear off on different theories, they have on why the Trojan war, should have ended and thought up other strategic moves they could have used at that time,”  said Henry “hey!” Lana and I shouted at them “don’t worry, their fun and it’s helped us a lot when we have mythology battles with the Athena cabin” add Shay but we still pouted. Till we heard someone chuckle, we looked up to see it was the wheelchair guy. 

“well it seems like you two are well educated” he said “we asked our Mom once why we have to learn this and she said it was because some of her family was from Greece and ‘to know oneself, one must know there own bloodline’ or something like that” Lana said “I see she must have been a wonderful Mother” said wheelchair guy “she was” I said  “where’s her body” Lana asked which put everyone to silence “we were able to gather up most of the pieces, she’s in the big house right now, we used some magic to preserve her” said wheelchair guys “h-how long” I asked. 

“As long as you two will wish,” he said “we’re not ready” is all Lana said “I understand, would you two like to be alone,” he asked “no that’s…that’s the last thing anyone who’s lost someone should be” I tell him “ then come along then,” he said as he wheeled towards the door “wait, we never got your name” Lana said as we both got out of the bed “Chiron”

*******

“The trainer of heroes!” we say together as Chiron wheels out the door “but I thought he was a center” I said, at that moment he did the getting up movement and out came his other half “does that answer your question brother” she said as Chiron walked down the steps of the medical cabin we followed behind to catch up along with Shay, Rex and Henry, and Percy and Jason.

 “So, is this really camp-half blood, home to demigods” Lana asked as we entered an area full of cabins of the twelve Olympian gods and some minor ones to “whoa” I said looking around all the cabins “there all so, unique” Lana said as we looked at all the cabins, from the Apollo cabin which at first glance, it looks like an ordinary cabin, but when hit by sunlight it looks as if it’s made of solid gold, and gleams so much that it is difficult to look at.

 “That must get old pretty quick” I said “ not as much as the Areas cabin” said Percy “what, the God of ruthless war let’s see where is it” Lana said “cabin #5 it very flamboyant” Percy said and he was right the Ares cabin was scruffily painted with an angry red color, has barbed wire lining the roof, and a stuffed boar’s head on the doorway. The eyes of the boar seem to stare at whoever is walking by, creepy. 

Is that rock music blaring from within? “It looks like a death trap,” Lana said taking a few steps back “the Poseidon cabin looks pretty cool,” I said walking towards the cabin, Poseidon’s cabin is low, long and solid, with all the windows facing the sea. The outer walls are a rough gray stone with pieces of seashell and coral and look like the bottom of the ocean floor. 

“Whoa” as I was about to enter the cabin someone stopped me “I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” said a male voice I look up to see a teen with black messy, shaggy hair and pale ghost skin. He wore black pants and shirt with a white skeleton head on it with a black leather bomber jacket, I looked into his eyes, which were dark brown and could be compared to black even, for some reason this person felt weird, yet oddly comforting he felt like

********

“Death,”  I said confused I, then shake my head “wha-what, sorry I-I’m sorry about that, I have no idea why I just said that.” 

I tell him “hey, what did you mean that we couldn’t go into the cabines?” Lana asked “if you’re not their child, you’re not allowed to be in the cabin,” said Henry “wait, who’s your godly parent Henry?” Lana asked “oh, it’s Hephaestus” he answered, “can you make a metal flying bird?” I asked him as we walked and saw all the different cabins “I’m not that good at crafting celestial bronze guys, maybe are councilor Leo may be able to, I heard he was able to fix a bronze dragon, that none of my other siblings were able to.”

  He explained as we walked out of the cabin area “LOOK OUT!” someone shouted just then an arrow was flying towards Lana, “sis!” I shouted, a second before the arrow could make contact a shield of water formed around her, stopping it in its tracks, it was Percy with his outstretched hand that made it, as the water shield dissolved dropping the arrow “oh my god, are you alright?” I ask her as I checked her over. 

“Lance, I’m alright, the shield protected me” she tells me but that was close, too close what if no one could have acted in time, that was just why to reckless, I pick up the arrow “hey, sorry about that I wasn’t paying at-” the demigod pre-teen was interrupted, when in my anger throw the arrow back at him missing by a hair cutting his cheek “you’re could have seriously hurt her, or worse so be. **careful**.” 

I tell him  as I turn back around to see everyone but Rex, Shay, Henry, and Lana all have shocked looks, “what?” I ask them “y-you just though an arrow at him,” said Percy “without a bow” adds Jason “with such force” continued Nico “and accuracy” included Chiron “yup, 8 years of archery and kickboxing, and 9 years of gymnastics can do that to you.” 

I explained “Lance” Lana called out from behind, turning to her she was looking at the camp training grounds, there was a large metal shed around the size of Athena’s cabin, “hey what’s that huge thing over there?” I ask Chiron “that Lance is the camps army, we keep all our weapons in there.” 

He explains as we walked to it “in here new demigods get their weapons” he said “then let’s go in” said Lana as she and I both ran in “no, no, no you two and weapons is not a good idea” whined Henry but we ignored him as we opened the doors. We saw shelves full of sword, knives, and shields

**********

“is that a shotgun” Lana pointed out as I went to go pick it up “no.” Said Henry as he blocked my path “but” I started “no” said Rex “I didn’t even-” I tried to explain but “sorry, Lance but no” said Shay I dramatically gasp at her “you wound me Shay” I say as I place a hand on my heart “hey, Lance take this bow and arrow” Lana said as she handed me the items “sweet, take the spear” I said well handing the 6’0 spear to her “wait, you three won’t let them have a gun, but bows and arrows and a 6 foot spear is fine.”

 The emo teen pointed out “you see Nico these two are very skilled at many things even gunplay, but I still wouldn’t let those two anywhere near a gun, after last time” said Henry “oh- come on man it was one time” I tell him “one time too many!” he says back “should weee…” asked Jason “you don’t wanna know” all five of us say together as we got out of the army.  

With the arrows on my back and bow in hand, up next was a “is that a wall of lava” I say detected “yes, yes it is and it hurts, good luck” said Shay note to self avoid lava day like the plug. up next was the arena “this young one, is the training area, this is where you will learn to hone your skills” Chiron explained as we entered the grounds, suddenly everyone seemed to stop fighting “why are they staring at us?’ Lana whispered “maybe it’s because of Percy and Jason” I replied. “No it’s not,” said a girl “what-” I turned to see a girl around 9 or 10 standing right behind us, She has brown eyes, fair skin, and disheveled light brown hair. 

Which formed two spikes on either side of her head and unruly bangs. She had on wire-framed, round, circular glasses with fake lenses, “hi there, kid?” I said, “yo, the names pidge, well it’s actually Katie but I thought the name pidge sounded better so I changed it, so is it true you two killed the Minotaur AND the python all by yourselves.”

 Holy Hare, it’s like her mouth is a power box of its own, is this how Percy felt before, “umm…yeah hi….Pidge I’m Lance and…this is my twin sister Lana” I  said “HI!” she yelled out happily “hey!” shouted a female voice, we looked around to see a light tan skinned curly haired blonde running towards us with a boy who looked like an exact copy of pidge, but taller “hi, Annabeth.” 

Shouted Percy as the two people got closer “hi Matt” said pidge “hey Pidge” said the pidge clone, Matt “did you guys find anything?” asked Jason “nope, whatever it’s purpose is we don’t know, we even asked all are siblings for help” said Annabeth. “Chiron, are you sure you don’t know what that eye can do?” asked Percy “afraid not Percy” replied Chiron “wait, what are you guys talking about?” I asked “oh, sorry we’re talking about this,” said Annabeth as she held out a marble sized amber ball with gold flakes circling around a black line.

 “What is it?” Lana asked as she reached out to touch it “here, you can hold it” as she was handed the marble ball it started glowing, one second I was on the training ground the next Lana and I are in the air “whaaaaaaa!!??!?” I shout as we feel back down to earth, out of fear I closed my eyes thinking this was the end, then I suddenly landed on something “man, kid you’re heavy” I heard someone say “what?!” opening my eyes to see that a black horse with wings had caught me. 

Holy hell I’m on a pegasus wait, “d-did you say something?” I asked the horse which replied in naah and some rough sounds, “ok, the horse was not talking, hold on Lorenzo or you’ll lose your mind, right si-LANA!?!”

*******

I yelled as I realized she wasn’t behind me “u-up here” I heard her voice looking up she was on a horse which looked made out of lightning and thunder,  “cool horse.” I said as the lighting horse flies down right next me “cool to look at but not ride, this feels so weird” she says as she holds onto the horse for dear life, well to us flying on anything in general felt weird, it’s always been a problem for us even the plane ride here was a stressful one, as we slowly flow down I realized just how high we really were “oh wow, sis what happened?” I asked, “I have no idea, I was holding on to the marble ball to the sky and suddenly BAME, were falling from the sky.” 

She explains as we decreased further and further down till the camp didn’t look like a dot anymore, as the horse finally got us closer to the campfire where everyone was “hi everyone” I said as we finally touched the ground. I quickly got off the horse “oh thank god, Mother Earth I missed you” I said laying on the ground, “can someone help me? Please” Lana asked still on the thunder horse “I got you, you can let go” said a guy he has a broad face and a strong jaw, piercing dark gray eyes and a long, straight nose, he has pale skin and dark hair styled in an undercut he helped lift her off the horse.

 “Thank you” she said as she too laid on the ground “are you going to be ok?” the guy before asked “yes, I’m fine, I- we just really hate flying on…anything” she explained “hey, can someone please explain what just happened” I asked as if a dam was broken a bunch of blond campers comes rushing towards us. But were stopped by the two horses as they jumped up and down, which freaked everyone out even more, till a loud sharp whistle was let out “hey!” yelled the girl, Annabeth which cot everyone’s attention “back off” she said as she and everyone else from before followed behind.

 “Are you two alright” she asked as Shay ran up to Lana and Henry to me well Rex stayed behind “let’s see, I just got flung like 200 feet in the air, and got rescued by a horse made of thunder and lightning, other than me wanting to bury myself in the earth, I’m feeling great.” 

She said but I couldn’t tell if she was being serious or sarcastic, “now can some just tell us how all, that happened” she asked as Shay and Henry  helped us both get on our feet “well you two where gliding down, we all had a discussion about what might have caused the eye to do that.” explained Matt “eye? what eye?” Lana asked “the amber marble, it was the python’s eye,” said Annabeth “Lana do you still have it?” Asked Matt “no I think I-” she started but after checking her pants pocket she pulled something out she held the amber eye “I could have sworn I dropped it,” she said then she turned and throw the eye as far as she could causing everyone to freak out.

 “I think, it landed in that lack” is all she said, “why did you do that!” Said Matt but Lana didn’t answer instead she checked her pockets again and there it was the amber eye “how? what?” She said to herself well inspecting the eye. Then I somehow found myself and her back in the medical cabin, “ok….that actually worked” she said “Lana what’s going on? why and how are we teleporting” I ask her but instead she ignores me, now where in the armory “Lance, I think this eye takes me, and you for some reason to places I’ve been to on camp.” 

she explains as I find us right back to the campfire with everyone looking up and running around like headless chickens, “THERE RIGHT HERE!!!” I heard a camper shout as everyone ran towards us “ARE YOU TWO ALRIGHT!!“ yelled Percy and Jason as they dismounted off each other’s horses. As they raced to us "umm….yeah?” Lana said knowing this was her fault “how did that happen, for the past two days we’ve tried everything but it never worked” said Matt  "wait, did you just say two days" I ask him “yes, you two were asleep for two days” explained a girl with black hair and sky blue eyes.

 "Lana, how did you make the eye work?“ Asked Annabeth "I was just thinking of a place to test it out” she said “why” asked Chiron “well because last time I was looking at the eye with the sun’s light, and I thought about the sky of how clear it was then when we were in the infirmary, and well when the eye came back to my hand even though I knew I dropped it, I was testing it out if my theory was correct, sorry if I worried you guys” as everyone looked at her wondering (how did she say that in one breath) no? just me, ok.

*******

After the whole teleporting dilemma it was discovered that only Lana can us the eye. well of course she was the one who killed the thing, I just aimed anyway after, that train ride all the campers went off to eat as we walked to the eating grounds I asked Chiron a question “hey Chiron, I gotta ask, but who’s are godly parent?” he looked at me for a moment before answering “Lance we don’t think you two are any gods children” which surprised us. 

“If we’re not any gods children then what are we?” Lana asked “we believe that you’re a decadent, a child of a demigod,” said the emo guy, Nico? “How do y'all know that” I asked him, he then looked at Chiron who nodded “when your Mom died, before death could take her she was able to talk to us” what are Moms ghost talked to them, but why “why, what did she say” Lana asked as she stopped walking so did I “at first she was sorry.”

 Said Percy “why would she be I’m the one-” “NO YOU’RE NOT” I yell at her “Moms death wasn’t you’re doing, so don’t blame yourself for something you have no control over,” I tell her because she has to- no she needs to hear this. “Chiron what does are Moms ghost talking to them have to do with this” I ask him trying to change the subject as its only us and Percy, Jason and Nico “because to be able to glow the way she did, can only mean that she was a daughter of Hades” said Nico “so you’re saying, you think are Mom was a child of Hades,” Lana said

*******

“that explains a whole lot of things” I said finally realizing why Mom was the way she was “what do you mean” Percy asked “Mom was a mortician, well also assisting as a pathologist when needed at times when she couldn’t get a babysitter she would bring us to her work, it was fun at first” Lana empaneled  “till I realized in second grade most kids didn’t know how to do an autopsy and how to properly dissect a human body.” 

I told the three teens and Chiron who gave us looks of shocks “you don’t mind being related to the god of death?” Nico asked, “why, should we?” I asked him as we made it to the hilltop to see where we would eat, the place was framed in Greek columns on a hill that overlooks the sea. 

There are no walls or roof that cover the mess hall. Torches blaze from the columns and a central fire burning inside a bronze brazier the size of a bathtub, “welcome to the dining Pavilion” Chiron said “the rule is, when you gather your food give a portion of it to the gods” explained Nico which confused me “gods like burned food?” Lana asked “yes, they do” Percy answers as we walked to the stakes and split me, Lana and Nico all said on table 13 and just like the rest had each table has a white cloth with purple trim. 

Just as the wood nymphs had served us, Lana tapes my shoulder “hum?” I asked her all she does is point at a gray crack in the middle of the Pavilion, what happened there? I thought, as  Nico guided us to fire to sacrifice are food “just say or think of the god and throw your food in” he said as we did it together “Hades” we said together. Expecting the smock to smell bad, we took a step back but instead it smelled good, “well that’s a surprise” Lana said as we walked back “this cup is empty” Lana said as she held up the goblet “yeet” I said causing us both to laughter “I don’t get it, what’s so funny?” Nico asked “wait, you don’t know what vine is,” I ask him, and to my horror he did “ok I got you, lucky I have it saved up on my pho-” it wasn’t there. 

“Where’s my phone” I asked Nico “I think Chiron has it, we took all your electronics and shut them off for all our safety” he explained “but why how could are phones be dangerous” asked Lana “phones are like monster hotspot, they can track you down much faster when you use them” ok no more phone calls.

 I thought “this cup is still empty” Lana said sounding a bit irritated “just say what kinda drink you want”  he said as Lana said her favorite red cherry slushy and I a sprite, as we aight are food till it was time for us to go, as we walked to the Hades cabin which was The cabin walls are made of solid obsidian and a skull is hung over the doorway. There are torches that burn Greek fire, The cabin is windowless. 

“Cool is that real greek fire?” Lana asked Nico who nodded “awesome,” I said as we entered the cabin, the beds where coffin shaped with polished mahogany frames, brass railings, blood red velvet pillows, and sheets. 

There was also a small shrine with bones and jewels as we laid in the beds, “ok this is freaking cool” Lana said “yeah, it’s like we’re vampires” I said “dobri momčinja” she said “what?” asked Nico but all we got where happy giggles before she covered herself in sheets “she does this a lot” I tell him as we fall asleep.

*******

Silanty getting up Nico quietly opened the cabinet door, not wanting to wake the twins up, as he walked out the door and towards the big house “did I miss anything?” he asked as he took a seat around the pool table. 

“No, we just started, how are the twins?” asked Jason “they’re fast asleep,” he replied “do we have anything about them?” asked Annabeth “nope, they seem well knowledged about greek and roman and I’d say if I didn’t already see there ghost Mother my first guess would be for them to be children of Athena or Apollo.” 

Chiron explained “I heard the kid throw an arrow at another camper without a bow, is that true” asked Clarissa “yes” all of those who saw what Lance did all said “do you think they’re the ones?” asked Piper “from last years prophecy, I don’t know but I just hope they’re not, not only did they lose their mother but also thrust into this whole gods and monsters world.” 

Percy said “come on guys the prophecy said twines and there the first twins to come here all year” said Piper “but it also said ‘ _Twins of the eldest gods’_  so it has to deal with a god or goddess”  aid Percy try to justify that the twins aren’t the ones chosen for the privacy “how about your father maybe-” stated Piper but was stopped “that’s impossible Piper if a child of Poseidon was born especially ones with Hades decadent, then no monster on earth could ignore that much power.” 

Said Thalia “this is so hard” said Leo “it seems we don’t have many leads, so if the twins aren’t claimed by Lord Poseidon or any other god or goddess by the end of the summer or their birthday then they weren’t chosen for the prophecy” said Chiron as they were all dismissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *still hiding* "Ominous right? so this is just getting started oh and I think I finally figured out how to add pics on this thing  
> and yes the twins are well knowledge on Greek mythology I just never understood why the parents the knowe they F***ked a god or goddess never taught their kids this stuff anyway gotta go I think they just got Mis.O'Leary to find me
> 
> ignore the note below I have no idea on how to get it off


	3. The Ice and The Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *hiding in the lake* "ok I know I said I may add chapter # yesterday but something came up(like running for my life) anyway this may be a bit short but with a lot of surprises ;)

Last Chapter:  _as she was handed the marble ball it started glowing, one second I was on the training ground the next Lana and I are in the air “whaaaaaaa!!??!?”_

I was asleep well I thought I was, but not at all in front of me was a dark cloudy beach with tsunamis and tidal waves and what almost looked like a hurricane was forming. Dang, this screen could make The Great Galveston Hurricane look like child's play, I then noticed the most beautiful, majestic black steed that I’ve ever seen and one of my uncles is a horse breeder/trainer. 

The beautiful steed was walking towards a field of high grass with old dead looking trees, I think, around the field where old, broken gravestones it was a graveyard sitting on the largest gravestone were two crows? One was huge, as big as a cinereous vulture but I was too far to see just how big, underneath its wing was a white crow, the way the big one was covering the little one was as if they were protecting it. 

The three animals seemed to be arguing, but once again I was too far to hear, a strong tidal wave blow by surprising me, the black steed then races back into the ocean leaving the two crows behind, suddenly I was flung out of the field/beach to a cage of iron in a dark cave, there was a small opening at the top of the cave I looked up to see thousands upon thousands of stares. “Whoa…” I said awed at the beauty of the states “there beautiful, aren't they” said a voice, I turned around in the cage I finally noticed a person inside it, “wha...sorry ma'am I didn’t see you” I sheepishly said knowing how rude it was to ignore people

 “It's alright little one, you were captured by the beauty of the stars,” she said happily the lady, she was sweet-looking and beautiful in an unpretentious way, with an honest smile, and black hair that framed her face in ringlets.

 I couldn't tell what her eye color was because they were closed, but I bet they were beautiful just like her, she held a jar of some kind in one hand and a fire that burned a more alluring red than any fire that I have ever seen in the other, “who are…” was all I could get out before being flung out the cave again. 

But this time I was flung around like crazy like I was in a washing machine till I gasped out waking up in my coffin bed, looking around I realized that Nico want there, I got up and noticed that they had brought all our luggage here, I opened my suitcase and grabbed some brown shorts, a white collar shirt and a navy vest and change in the bathroom.

********

I get out to see Lance had already gotten up he was waiting by the door looking half asleep, getting out of the way I left to get him something to wake him up, as 

I was about to open the door “hold up” he said knowing this was going to take awhile I start looking through our stuff, to see what Mom had packed in here for us everything was normal toothbrushes, sines we lose them easily, hair brushed, we break them, don't ask Lance's makeup, at least he has the Aphrodite kids to do this with, and a black rectangle with a white ribbon tied around it like a birthday present. 

Wait, what?! I go back to the rectangle box I take it out of the suitcase net and place it on my coffin bed, as I look through Lance’s things to see the same box but it was a black square with a sea blue ribbon around it, just like mine a black box and blue and white ribbons that sounded like what Mom did for are birthday presents, she would do this theme for years.

 Where these are...are...why did...why did... before I know it I was holding Lances gift in my arms crying, Lance must have heard me because not a second later did he thrust open the bathroom door “what's wrong?” he asked all I did was show him his blue ribbon box instantly understanding, he walked and knelt down to me giving me a hug, “it’s ok, we were going to stay here the whole summer, so of cores she had it all planned out” he tells me as I calm down and stop my tears “know come on don’t want the entire camp to now you're a big crybaby” he teased. 

As we get up I noticed he also wore ice blue pants and an old brown jacket with a “is that the camp t-shirt?” I asked him “yes, I found it beside my bed” I then looked over my bed and found my own “I already changed, I ain't doing that again,” I tell him as we grab the boxes and head out to the pavilion. 

As we walked we passed by some campers till a group of them came and stood in front of us, “hi” Lance said happily “so, your the twinadoes” said a boy with caramel skin, dirt brown hair, and brown eyes with the build of a wrestler I look closely at them at their body language, way of talking and the glint in their eyes “Ares?” I asked them I guess I was right because they all had shocked looks on there face “h-how did you?” one of them asked “we saw some Ares kids walking out of there cabin yesterday, and your body language was just like there’s” explained Lance as we walked past them. 

As we made it to the Pavilion we found Nico sitting with Will at the Apollo table, looking at Lance we agreed not to bother them as we made it to our table with our breakfast served “I wonder..” started Lance as he was looking closely at the black box. “no” I tell him knowing what he was thinking “but she left it behind what if it's some cool magic weapons, like in the stories” he said trying to justify why we should open the black gift. “I don't think it’s a good idea,” I tell him “well I'm opening mine.”

 He as he pushed his tray aside as he Netley untied the box, then tying the ribbon on his hair as he opens the box to reveal two rings, they were resting under a navy blue holder the rings had a black ring with small white gems decorated on both sides with a sodalite gemstone on both rings. “Beautiful,” we said together looking at the amazing craftsmanship and design it definitely suited Lance I guess he agreed with me because not only a second letter did he try them on, one on each thumb.

 “Wow, this is so cool, open yours,” he said happily as I also opened my gift gently untying the ribbon then tying it in my hair as well, as I opened the box what was in it was a pen and not just any pen but a Conway Stewart Westminster Teal Pen. Those things are the world's most expensive and lavish pens in the world “holy” I started “shit” Lance finished the pen’s design was a rose like carving around it in silver behind a black background. 

“Whoa, Mom...she really went all out huh” he said as I grabbed the pen as I uncapped it a flash of light and in its place was a 5 '7 silver sphere with a black bald at the top of it “wha..” just then another light which came from Lance “wha…” he said looking over his rings turned into a Beretta m9 9mm military grand the other was a .44 desert eagle they were the M9 had a silver setting with sea green lines well the Eagle was black with silver lines around it.

 “What!!” we shouted as we looked at the black weapons “calm down,” said Nico as he and Percy came running towards us “what happened? where did you get these” he asked “ummm…..are Mom left them behind as a gift but we were just looking at them” I explained “mine where two rings and Lana's was a pen, then she opened the cap and  there was a light and the spear came out of nowhere and then my rings turned into guns after I closed my hands together and holy Hare I am holding a freaking firearm, HENRY HELP??!?!?!” Lance dramatically yelled as he released his hold on the guns causing them to transform back into rings. 

“How did you” I was about to ask him “I have no idea” he tells me I looked at the spear and in my hand was the cap I placed the cap on top of the spear and it turns back into a pen "good you figured out how to work them but can you refrain from using them around the other camper." 

Chiron said as he walked towards us "why?" Lance asked he simply pointed at the other campers who had all ran out of the pavilion the only ones left where some older campers from each table and "are those the hunters of Artemis?!" I said as I saw them all staring at us but somewhere shaking "what's wrong with them?" I asked Chiron. 

"It's your weapons has Stygian Iron that emits a dark and terrifying aura that scares others" explains Nico we both looked down at the black and silver gifts Mom left behind "wow," we said together.

*******

The rest of the day was uneventful just the normal camp schedule except when some of the Area kids from before picked a fight with me. Let's just say half the camp thinks Lance and I aren't really twins, but other than that everything was normal, in a camp filled with demigod funny right so it was around after dinner we had captured the flag which was a daily game.

 But today sins the huntresses where hear it was them vs the whole camp, which at first didn't seem fair but I was told that the camp has only won twice in the past hundred years that must hurt someone's pride. We would have joined but Percy said not to he thinks the Area kids would jump me or Lance, either way, there will be an ass kicking, but he still said no so here we are with a hellhound yes guys a hellhound at first I thought it was Nico's  but really she was Percy's we played with her and the black pegasus that caught Lance, blackjack was his name.

 "I wonder who's winning," he said as he placed more wood onto the campfire which was dying down unusually fast, "my money's on the huntresses, you?." He thought for a moment before saying "yeah, your right they'll win" we both laughed in agreement of the fact that the camp couldn't win this "dang you two are curl" we stopped and looked around "did you…." I tell him he nods "umm Lana I think it came from blackjack," he said as we both looked at the horse in question, but instead of words we only heard horse noise "what is going on," I said, "maybe we should tell Chiron." 

Lance said nodding to him agreeing to that plane just when a horn was played and all the campers and hunters came rushing out of the woods with, dang it, a camp-half blood flag held by Percy and Jason. As everyone sat down with their siblings around the fire which sins we got there looked alive “excellent battle everyone” said Chiron looking proud I guess this is a rare moment for him, “now I know you all might already know I wish you to welcome Lance and Lana McClain descendants of Lord Hades.” 

As he said this we stood up as everyone was looking at us I heard a noise, I turned to see where it came from and it was from the woods. “Does anyone hear that?” I loudly asked interrupting Chiron “hear what-” started Percy but was interrupted when a girl with red curly hair like a lion's mane stood up gasping and her eyes shifted to a smoke green she then said. 

“ _ **Sea and death shell bare twins.**_

_**That will rise above creations sins,** _

_**shell travel south with the youngest son of the sky's** _

_**and find where the eldest goddess lies,** _

_**Sea and death shall find the key but** _ __

_**loses sight of what they truly see** _

_**for a choice, they shell mack,** _

_**for love or heartbreak** _

__ _**and may they find themselves in a bind** _

_**For a friend Shell meat there end** _

As if that was the signal just as she finished the noise from before got louder to the point everyone heard it. “HELLHOUNDS?!?!” Yelled Percy as he got out his sword, so did everyone else good thing they were in armor the fight broke out “look out!” one yelled “behind you!” another shouted “duck!” Shouted another that's what I heard throughout the fight campers and hunters working together fighting, sins Lance and I were new to this we were protected along with the younger campers “SHAY!!” we heard Rex shout in a panic I turned to see the second worst scene of my life. 

It was Shay she lost her weapon and a hellhound on top of her….it was to closes…..too close...too close no, no no it was going to kill her, monsters eat demigods….it was going to eat her...eat her...h...her {Mom} “NOOO!” Screamed a voice it took the sourness of my throat to realizes it was me, I felt warm like I was raped in blankets but also cold, not painful needles digging into my skin cold but a chilling cold like how Mom always felt, warmth yet cold home?.

 I then open my eyes I see a faint light I look up green….it was a green triton and a gray feathers. “wha….?” Is all I get out before Chiron starts saying something “Laura Amara Nyx Aleja and Lorenzo Alejandro Nicholas Calisto Erebos McClain Descendants of Thanatos, reaper of souls, Holder of the doors of death,  children of Poseidon earthshaker, Stormbreaker and crater of horses king of the seas we welcome thee” just as he finished my vision went black.

********

As the twins fainted two older campers closest to them caught them before they fell onto the ice, yes the ice that covers every part of where the hellhounds and camp members were. Which in some cases somewhere in cast the hounds or even pierced right through them some of the campers were protected in domes of clear ice or flaming skeleton hounds that when summoned started ripping the other apparat as well as keeping the campers worm.

 “They did this?” asked Thalia “yup, they did” replied Leo “this is amazing” said Piper “and dangerous, they need to learn control before they get themselves hurt” added Annabeth as the ice melted and the flame hounds returned to earth “let's get everyone inside” orders Chiron as everyone got up and walked back to their cabins the two boys caring Lance and Lana looked around confused. 

“Umm...sir, where do we take them?” he asked as Chiron thought for a moment “take them to the Hades cabin” he said as everyone finally got back into their cabins, the twins sleeping soundly in their beds mostly “it's them isn't it” Percy said just as the last counselor enters the meeting room “yes” said Chiron Percy just sighed excepting the fate of his now half siblings he then starts walking out the door. 

“Where are you going?” asked Jason “I need a minute” is all he said as the door closed behind him. 

*******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and here ladies and gentlemen and others is the surprise hope those who didn't read my first attempt were surprised right anyway I'm in the armory right know yes they found me at the lake almost got set on fire 
> 
> P.S next chapter contains a flashback 
> 
> P.P.S do you know how hard it is to come up with prophecies that rhyme properly gods its hard


	4. The Prophecies and The Quest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *hiding in a garden* "I'm so sorry for going MIA like that as an Apology heres THREE stories in one go" ~laughe nervesly~

Last Chapter:  _ “Where are you going?” asked Jason “I need a minute” is all he said as the door closed behind him. _

 

**The Prophecies and The Quest**

 

As I sat on the beach watching the lack under the for once, clear midnight sky and remember back when this all started. Back on Mount Olympus, just after the Gaia and giant war when all the greeks and the roman army filled the room filled with the Olympic gods.

************

_ Camp half-blood and Jupiter were still at odds with each other, even in the presence of the god they still didn’t trust the other, thunder and lightning shocked the air and in came Zuse, the King of Drama.  _

 

_ With the rest of the gods “everyone, we have summoned you all here to...to give are appreciations in your assistants in the war,” assistants? but we did all woke I thought as I raised my eyebrow, for a long time Zeus talked bullshit about how he and the gods did something, I have no idea what.  _

 

_ I mostly tuned him out only lightning when Annabeth elbowed me, it was all going relatively well till there was a sharp gasp, looking around to see Rachel, her eyes where a smoky green with dirty green smoke coming out of her mouth, which could only mean one thing: no, no no, Hades no, can't it be someone else.  _

 

_ I thought as Annabeth and I pushed ourselves to get to her, along with the camp counselors and the seven-plus Nico and Reyna as well as Chiron who ordered the campers to get back, we all made room for her, not wanting to crowd her, just as the people who were assigned to her came to through in the nick of time as Rachel was about to speak.  _

 

**_Twins of the eldest gods_ **

**_Shall reach sixteen against all odds_ **

**_Shall battle the Lost son_ **

**_In the land where creation won_ **

**_In a world painted black_ **

**_And the gods held back_ **

**_As all three worlds unit to_ **

**_Triumph evil's might_ **

**_A choice will be made_ **

**_To save the gods or they Shall fade_ **

 

_ As Rachel finished her last word she fainted, “well...that was...something” Dad said nervously, “what was that” a roman camper said “the gods will fade,” said another as more and more Romans and Greeks alike started freaking out.   _

 

_ “SILENCE!” Zuse shouted as the entire hall quieted down, “as you all heard, it seems a new great prophecy has arrived” he said “The Twin Prophecy, father” Apollo said who looked seriously and in pain“did you see anything Apollo” Artemis asked him who was shaking their head in pain, “it was so fast and bright even for me” he said holding his head in pain.  _

 

_ “Dad!” both the roman and greek kid of Apollo said softly “did you at least get a glimpse of something?” Asked Hera, she was just as pale as Zuse “well for starters this is well into the future, I saw brown hair...lightning...and blue eyes... Along with floating water...and, the dead were rising” well that was “WHAT?!” nearly all the gods shouted. _

 

_  “LIGHTNING?! ZUSE DID YOU HAVE ANOTHER CHILD” Hera shouted “HE ALSO SAID WATER, POSEIDON DID YOU” started Zeus but Dad in his chill tone said “calm down brother, I swear to you Percy is the only son I have” Hera raised an eyebrow in disbelief “are you sure about that brother” she challenged back “yes sister, Percy is the only son I know of” he replied coolly.  _

 

_  “did you all forget that Apollo also said the dead were rising so HADES DID YOU CHEAT ON MY DAUGHTER AGAIN!!! I know you were a-” Demeter ranted on and on as Hades looked two seconds away from shadow traveling out of here, “EVERYONE” Athena shouted, gathering their attention“did you all forget, this prophecy dictated the birth of twins that will someday be the choosers of our fate, instead of guessing who sired them we must first find or look out for theses two” she explained in a commanding tone. _

 

_  “brown hair, blue eyes and they may be able to control the powers of Zeus, Poseidon and Hades” Hermes listed, “dang these kids sound like legacies” he continued “dangerous, is what they sound like” mumbled Zuse yet we all heard him  “now brother, quiet your paranoia this is serious business” Dad added “yes, indeed we need not worry about these Twins but also this Lost Son” Hades joined in.  _

 

_ “foreknow I believe we must wait" Hera said surprising everyone "what do you mean Hera" Zuse asked "I mean husband, is that instead of like the last great prophecy all we did was trust three brothers not to have children but only one followed through and don't forget all the death that was caused because of the fear we have of that child it talked about" she pointed out. _

 

_  "instead of fearing this prophecy let us wait and see what it brings us, and maybe Hermes is right they could be legacies or even they have been given blessings declared them there champions by Zuse, Poseidon and Hades did none of you think of that" Heras words got us all thinking and agreeing with her, but don’t tell her I said that  "you're right Hera" Athena said looking surprised. _

 

_ "then what should we do? just sit around and wait" asked Artemis "yes, it seems so but the oath still stands" Zeus declared “but you broke it first” mumbled Hare "but brother you broke the oath first, twice even maybe we should keep a close eye for if any more of your children pop up" Dad said in a teasing manner.  _

 

 _"I could do a scan" Hephaestus_ _said nonchalantly which got all of are attached "what do you mean a scan, brother," Ares asked Hephaestus who looked up from the gimmick he was working on "well you see after the discovering of Perceuse, I decided to build a machine that can scan the entire western hemisphere of a demigod with are godly makeup" he explained as he pulled out a box made of celestial bronze "and when did you make this contraption Hephaestus_ _" asked Athena._

 

_  “I got the idea around the time Perceuse went missing and just about last week was when it finally started working,” he explained as the bronze box floated towards Zuse “just add a drop of your ichor and press down on the red button” Hephaestus _ _.  _ _ explained as Zuse dropped a bit of ichor into the bronze box it then began to emit a golden glow till a hologram of the western hemisphere of north, central along with South America was on full view and in North America, the United States in the south coast of Arizona is a blue dot, well dam, “ZEUS?!” Hara shouted in anger well Hades grubbled in ancient greek and Dad laughed so hard he almost fell out of his throne“we have another sibling” Jason said astound “oh great” Thalia said sarcastically but not surprised, as we all stood or sat looking at Hera yelling at Zeus for cheating on her, again. _

 

_  “everyone” said a soft calm voice it was Hestia “why don't we bring them here, by the looks of it they're already fourteen we'll be going against the oath we made too Perseus” she said looking at the hologram which had zoomed into the blue dot and had words on it “yes, and Hera you can't harm them” Zuse said as he snapped his fingers and poof in a cloud of smoke stood two-finger.  _

 

_ the first a tall guy he has pale skin and dark hair styled in an undercut next to him was a kid around eleven or twelve with messy black hair that could give Nico a run for his money, with pale skin as well their backs were facing us so I couldn't see their faces, “w-what, where are we?” the taller male said as he looked around “welcome to mount Olympus, son” Zeus with all his drama said “mount Olympus like the stories” he said in disbelief “yes child, all you have read and heard about us greek god is real and you are my son,” he said. _

 

_  “um...I’m Takashi Shirogane, please call me Shiro, I’m 14 I attended the galaxy garrison in Arizona and this is my little brother Keith, and it’s nice to meet you, Zuse...Dad...sir but why am I here?” my gods' poor guys freaking the heck out just then a red bore popped up on the kid Keith’s head “I had a feeling you were one of mine,” Ares said.  _

 

_ “and who the f***ck are you” said the kid and whoa the look on Ares face makes me wish I had a camera “Keith, please don't anger the gods” Shiro said sounding as if he's used to it “well you little Sh**t I’m ya Dad, Ares god of war” Ares said back, Keith who looked at him up and down “the guy that got trapped in a jar by two ideats?” oh my gods I really wish I had a camera on me right now, everyone laughed and I mean everyone, the greeks to the gods hack even the Romans who respect the war god more than Zeus. _

 

_  Ares, on the other hand, looked two seconds away from blowing up“Shiro” called Zeus “yes” he said, “Do you have a twin?” wow smooth “Zeus my invention already looked for all your children there can't be another”  _ _ Hephaestus.  _ _ said “yes” Shiro said which surprised all of us “his name was Kron Shirogane he died when we were two” oche “my apologies for breaking up bad thoughts son” he said showing some sympathy he then snapped his fingers Shiro then had a blue lightning bolt floating above his head and a black glove on his left hand. _

 

_  “what's this sir” he asked still looking nervous “this son is symbol of me claiming you as my own as well as giving you a means of protection the glove will transform into a sword when needed, you can ask your older brother and sister for help” that’s what didn't shock Shiro, he just grabbed Keith who by the way was having a glaring match with Aries and walked closer to us “um...hi everyone I’m Shiro and this is Keith” he said looking a bit more relaxed than before.  _

 

_ “hi I’m Leo, this is your blond superman of a brother Jason and scary huntress sister Thalia” Leo enthusiastically as he pointed at the two “hi nice to meet you” Shiro said outstretching his hand, Jason shock it “great meeting you at least know I’m not the only one in the Zuse cabin” he said “cabin?” he asked “will explain later,” I tell him just as Demeter staches the bronze box and throws it onto Hades who rolls his eyes and drops his own ichor into the device nothing popped up but two black dots in new york Hazel and Nico. _

 

_  “see you ranting women I have done nothing” just as he tossed the box to Dad who without complaint did the same as the other and just like Hades nothing happens except for one, me. _

 

_  “then it has been proven that the Twin Prophecy won't be happening for a long time, till then we shall head Hares word and instead of postponing the issue we shall all be ready” he announced “unm...Father sir can you please send us home I don't want to explain to parents how we ended up in Olympus” Shiro said.  _

 

_ “don't worry young one we will send a message to the parents of your whereabouts” Chiron explained, “ok now that we have gotten all this prophecy stuff out of the way, why don't we PARTY!?” Apollo shouted back to his usual bright self, as a big celebration was held as I looked around of how the Greeks and Romans were actually starting to get along and how Jason and Thaila were talking with Shiro looking around to see everyone having fun being carefree. _

 

**_Twins of the eldest gods_ **

**_Shall reach sixteen against all odds_ **

_ Why does it sound, so close to mine, are they gonna be kids just like how I started only time can tell really I just hope I’m alive when they arrive. _

_ ****** _

“Don’t you think you have been out for too long son” I turned see Dad sitting next to me “how did you not know” I asked “they had a spell or seal powerful one on them, that's why Hephaestus machine couldn't find them they were just well hidden” he explains blankly. 

 

“their mother I met her a few years after you were born at the time was traveling in Cuba that's when I meet her, Rosalena she was a great friend, but we were never meant to be nothing more than that”  he chuckles softly, “If I had to take a guess it must've been around the fall of that year-” oh no “Dad, please don't tell me how my half-siblings were created I’m scared enough” he laughs half-heartedly. 

 

“anyway, right now the god are baffled by this news and are just waiting,” he said as we got off the beach “it about time you head onto bed son doesn't want to keep you knew siblings waiting in the morning for ya” Dad teased as he walked into the water and disappeared. While heading to bed, my mind was filled with thoughts of what happens now? Do they go on the quest Rachel said before? And how in the span of thirteen months I become an older brother what is my life.

*******

I wake up to yelling, a lot of yelling as I run out the cabin to see a bunch of non-flaming skeleton hellhounds chasing what looks to be Keith and some other Ares kids. Well, Shiro is arguing with Nico, behind him Lance was standing guarding someone against behind with a look promising murder well the ground we starting to freeze around him. 

 

“Percy!” I heard Annabeth call out turning and Thaila and Jason along with Leo and Piper “what happened we heard yelling and screaming,” she said, “are those hellhounds?” Leo asked looking at the hounds that were chasing the Ares kids “yes, yes they are why are they attacking the Ares kids?” Thaila asked “guys, I don’t know I literally just woke up, let's go ask Nico why he's arguing with Shiro and why Lance looks two seconds away from turning the camp into Antarctica,” I tell them as we race towards the arguing between Nico and Shiro. 

 

“Guys, guys what happened,” Jason asked as he got between them “I’m trying to get Lance to stop tormenting my brother” Shiro explained “they.stabbed.Lana” Lance who was barely containing his anger, said through clenched teeth “we can go get Chiron for this, not sick hellhound on them” Shiro said glancing worryingly at his brother and Ares kid who was being chased around, those who were caught were thrown so far they landed in the lack some were even thrown all the way to the lava wall seeing this Leo whistled. 

 

“Lance, stop, it's just a scratch” Lana said from behind him “but that's still not aloud how can they just stab a person and get away with it” he said back turning to her “then why is Keith among them, when he was doing nothing” Shiro said back “oh, no no no he was trying to defend those a**holes-” ''Languages!” we all yelled “he just busted in and started to say crap about how we shouldn't be on our high horses just because of parentage.” 

 

a few more splashes where hard and once again Shiro, Nico and Lance started arguing and yelling well Jason, the poor guy tried to defuse it will everyone else tried to catch the hellhounds or the campers, maybe both “EVERYONE STOP!!” we heard Clarissa yelled as she and Chiron stood next to “Mr.D...you's back” I said “yes, Peter, I have returned to this miserable heap of temper tantrums and hormones” he said with his usual disinterested tone well summoning a Diet Coke. 

 

 “who’s this?” Lana, who was healed thanks to a nearby Apollo kid asked well taking a few steps back “this is are camp counselor we call him Mr.D but he’s the god of wine” their eye whined of the fact that there was a god in front of them “Dionysus” they said together “so you're the mysterious brats that I've been given every one 

Upstairs heart attacks” he said with a laugh “wait, gods get heart attacks?” Lance who finally calmed down and didn't look ready to kill whispered to himself but came out about loud for me and maybe Nico to hear.

 

 “anyway, we are having a meeting in the council room,” he said as he walked away towards the big house “and bring peter's new siblings as well as Jace’s little brother too” he said as he got to the door “that was Dionysus” Lana said “yes, what did you expect” Leo said as all the cabin counselors headed towards the big house and Lances hellhounds returned to earth as we all walked into the big house and stayed around and around the pinball table.

 

 “so, what's the meeting for Mr.D” Piper asked “it's about the prophecy” he started looking more tired than usual “you don’t mean” I said not likening where this is going “yes peter, they have to go,” he said in a dry tone “what's going on, and what prophecy?” Lana asked, “remember what Rachel said last night.”

 

 Nico asked them they both looked in deep thought, “it sounded like a poem starting with  _ sea and death shell bare twins. That will rise above creations sins,”  _ Lana said “yeah, it was really catchy I remember _ “shell travel south with the youngest son of skies and find where the eldest goddess lies, Sea and death shall find the key”  _ Lance continued “ **but loses sight of what they truly see.  for a choice, they shell mack, for love or heartbreak and may they find themselves in a bind For a friend will end their time”** Rachel and “sounds ominous” Lana said “sounds sad” Lance added “it’s your quest” Mr.D said.

 

 which surprised all of us, not it being the twins quest but him actually caring and being involved at the meeting “sorry, say that again I think I heard you wrong” Lance in shock asked “I, Lorenzo McClain am never wrong this quest is for you three children” he said looking at the twins then at Shiro! “Whoa, whoa Mr.D I think you got this all wrong Shiro can't go he's still new at this Demigod stuff,” Jason said coming to his Brothers defense who looked a bit sick. 

 

“I don't see what is there to be wrong about Jackson, you were nearly fifteen when you saved Hera from the giants and peter was twelve when he returned Zeus's master bolt, what difference is there if they go on a quest at this age themselves” Mr. D ranted on again it's not normal, did Zeus finally let him drink “there are our siblings Mr.D, and Unlike us there are people worried about them” Thaila said “along with people capable of taking their place” Jason added just as loud thunder cracked across the sky “Jason you know one cannot avoid a prophecy, this is their time you must know this” Chiron said.

 

 “hold up, so you're saying that me, Lance and him have to go on a quest to find a goddesses like in the greek stories” Lana said “yes” is all Mr.D said before the twins made a run for it, they were out the door before anyone could stop them “great, you scared them, now how are we going to find them” Thaila said “Mr.D what did the gods say about them, the twins I mean” Leo asked “first off, their mother pleased an ancient seal on them which  completely blacked of all traces of there exists,which didn’t go well with  Hephaestus heck even know, when they have been claimed and the seal is broken I can barely feel their presence, it freaked a lot of them out, my father at first won’t stop laughing when he remembered Poseidon's words of only Peter being his son, only when it was pointed out it was Poseidon's kids who’ll be in the prophecy again did he not only stop but flash out in anger and Hades just went back to the underworld to talk with Thanatos.” 

 

he said which surprised a lot of us, there Mom was able to evade the gods “Whoa” Leo and Conner awed “now what” Clarisse said “Shiro, this may sound unbelievable to you but you and the twins are to go on this mission by dusk, right now we need to find the twins know to go along” Chion commanded as all of us left to go look for the twins and the grace siblings helping Shiro pack.

*******

It was two hours before dusk and no-ones found the twins yet even after getting the entire camp looking. It wasn't until Rex came running towards us “guys guys” he said “there at half-blood hill Henry Shay and I got all these things ready there just waiting by Thaila’s tree,” he said.

 

 “But why did they run like that” Jason who was next to me asked just as everyone else was running over “there scared, and confused, first they lost their Mom and suddenly there Dad and Grandpa claimed them as their own and now there being told to go of and fined a goddesses, yeah no, Lance and Lana may look tough and act smart and confident, but they just needed a place to breathe to just not have to worry about all this for just a second so we took them to the strawberry fields than to the woods and climbed the tallest tree we all stayed there till a little over an hour ago was when they decided to go on the Quest.” 

 

Rex explained all this in one breath “so there just waiting for Shiro and Argus” Annabeth said nodding is all Rex did as he ran back to the half-blood hill, as we went to tell everyone where they were Shiro was packed and ready along with “Keith?” I called out to him who had an angry look on his face, “what's wrong, still mad for what Lance did this morning” I asked he huffed in irritation “no, I’m not mad about that I heard what happened and besides, why can't I join Shiro on this quest I’ve worked really hard on my swordsmanship and I know my understanding of greek mythology isn't high but I can still help” he pleaded.  

 

“Keith” I said as I kneel down eye leveling with him “you know it's against the rules” I tell him knowing I sounded like a hypocrite “lies you yourself snuck on a quest, so why can't I” he yelled angrily, well crap know I really regret letting the other tell them my quests I know this day would hunt me “Keith the reason Percy had to be on that quest was also apart of the prophecy so it was meant to happen, but you are not to go you may walk with Shiro to half-blood hill but no more than that” Chiron said seriously.

 

 I looked to the twelve year old son of Ares who with one last anger glare held his brothers hand and walked off towards half-blood hill, as we walked Jason who cached up to us Chiron who kept a close eye on Keith and Shiro who looked anything but happy as we made it to the hill there stood Argus with Henry Shay and Rex standing there near the white oak tree.

 

 “Hey, where are they?” Jason asked in which Henry shushed him and pointed toward the twin who where just thirty feet away kneeling down placing rocks sticks and flowers, down an area which had grass stained with dried blood “is that the spot” I asked “yes” Shay said softly as the twins backed away looking at their work the rocks were piled up neatly and to form a small hill with flowers poking around, some in or out of the rocks the sticks wrapped around the rock flower hill with the help of a liter the twins lit each branch when done they did what looked to be a pray as they turned around their eyes were puffy and red the closer they got. 

 

The more I notice the clothes they wore, Lance an old brown 80s jacket and camouflage shorts with the camp t-shirt sticking out, with navy blue combat boots Lana, had on a black long sleeve shirt, with a sleeveless camp shirt we may live in the north but it’s still summer, how is she not boiling anyway she wore them with brown pants and the same navy blue combat boots.

 

 as Lance as they walked up to us ignoring everyone but the trio of friends “hey Shy, well we're gone can you add flowers…” she trailed “of cores I will when you come back the spot will be blooming with a thousand flowers” she said softly again “if we survive” I heard Lance mumble which looking around they heard it as well which didn’t go well with Keith “hey!” he yelled walking close to them Lance glared and Lana sighed.

 

 “what” he shot back in which Keith just pointed to Shiro “that’s my brother, my family, I can't come with you to watch his back so can you please watch it for me” his angry and confident tone changed to a soft and vulnerable one with each word as he locked eye with Lance, “yes, you moron if you think for one second I’m going to lose someone again especially some who is loved, no, never” he spoke in confidence “Keith, we promise we’ll bring you brother back” Lana added in.

 

 “Styx” oh my gods did he just “ok, Keith I think that going a little too far” Jason said but I see that the three kids where ignoring us, the twins looked at each other with a look of determination, oh, so that’s how stupidity looks like “I Laura Amara Nyx  Aleja McClain” she said “and I  Lorenzo Alejandro Nicholas Calisto Erenos  McClain” he also said and at that moment I knew what it felt like to be everyone else dealing with me “swear on the River Styx that we will bring back your brother alive.” 

 

they said together as a loud thunder and lightning crashed down on the other side of the ditch sealing the Oth and my fate to worry about these two idiots for the rest of my life, “uh” I mumbled out in realization “what?” Jason asked “I now know what it feels like to be, well, all of you who goes on a quest with me,” I tell him as Argus the twins and with one last hug from Keith, Shiro went downhill and into the vane and off they went.

 

 “Father, please give them warmth and protection” Henry prayed “Mother gives them shelter and keep them well-fed” Rex and Shay prayed as we walked back to the camp and waited.

*******

As the van drove out of Long Island and into New York City streets, was have Argus left us “so where to next?” I asked them Lance looked at me “first, we need to go to Gettysburg Pennsylvania” he said as he and Lana started walking towards a bus stop as I ran to catch up “why?” I asked he looked at me again and smiled “Grampa wants to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *still hiding in a garden* "so they havent found me yet but I must be careful" 
> 
> P.S send feed back

**Author's Note:**

> *hiding on top of a tree* >whisper< "hey you mad it soo... that was sad yeah try listening to {sounds of silence} well writing that any way sins I already wort two more chapters expect a quick update"
> 
> Lana: did you see them?
> 
> Lance: nope I think they went this way *points left* 
> 
>  
> 
> P.S I also have a tumbler I'll post it when I figure out how to as well as drawings


End file.
